Letters In A Bottle
by aquaticscientist
Summary: A collection (eventually, maybe) of drabbles for a ship that too few people like or even know about.
1. Chapter 1

They were simply sitting by the shore, watching the waves as Lapis pushed and pulled them. Jamie figured that this would be a perfect low-key date idea, and it was. Lapis didn't eat, and she still didn't have a good grasp on Earth culture to be comfortable going anywhere. She had only been free of Malachite for a few months, after all. Those past few months were mostly dedicated to finding Jasper, but Jamie managed to get Lapis to relax enough to form a friendship, and eventually a relationship.

The day had been uneventful, until Lapis froze when she saw a mass of white hair surfacing. She squeezed Jamie's hand tight and leaned over to whisper to him, "Jamie, get out of here. Please." Jamie didn't have time to react before Jasper emerged from the water. Once she saw Lapis, she glared at her and charged through the water up to Lapis, who backed away as quickly as she could. Jamie, however, was frozen with fear. Jasper noticed this and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Let him go!" Lapis yelled, eyes widening in fear.

"Aw, Lazuli, you care for this creature? Is this Rose with another different form?" Jasper asked.

Lapis shook her head. "No! He's just a human, I swear!"

"You said that about the last one, too! Why should I believe you?" With that said, Jasper grabbed Jamie's throat.

"I said let him go!" Lapis yelled again, sending a water column to slam into Jasper. The bigger gem let go, and Jamie scrambled to his feet. He then ran behind Lapis.

"Jamie, please, leave!" Lapis urged as Jasper got back to her feet. To try to push him along, a smaller water column gently jabbed him back. She didn't have time to do more than that before Jasper summoned her helmet and charged at them. Lapis ran forward, dodging Jasper's first attempted headbutt and hitting her with another water column.

Jamie hid behind a rock, not wanting to leave Lapis completely. He wanted to help, but had no idea how to do so. Lapis looked like she had everything under control. Maybe he could go get Steven and his family. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Lapis say, "You and I are going back to the bottom of the ocean, where NO ONE will be able to free you. We're going to stay there until the day this planet dies."

What she said unsettled Jamie. He didn't want Lapis to go away forever, to be trapped with someone she hated and who hated her in return. He stepped out from behind the rock and quickly approached the two fighting gems. "Lapis, wait!" he called out, "You don't have to do that!"

Lapis's attention shifted to Jamie just then, and her concentration wavered enough for Jasper to break free of the water bonds that Lapis had the larger gem in. Once she was free, Jasper laughed and grabbed Lapis, quickly slamming her into the ground. Jamie continue to approach them, now running to try to reach the ocean gem. Despite his efforts, he wasn't fast enough, and Jasper had a firm grip on Lapis's neck. Before Lapis could do anything, Jasper tightened her grip, crushing the smaller gem's neck and forcing her to retreat into her gem in a puff of smoke.

Jamie froze in his tracks as the blue gem fell to the ground. Jasper picked the gem up and sneered at Jamie. "Looks like the brat really was telling the truth. You would've jumped right in to save her if you were Rose." She noticed Jamie starting to back away and grabbed his shirt front. "Why did she want to protect you? She said herself that she never believed in this rock," she said more so to herself, looking him over.

Meanwhile, Jamie struggled to get out of Jasper's grasp. He didn't have to struggle for long before Jasper shrugged and dropped him, letting him land in the sand with a grunt. As Jasper started walking off, Jamie jumped at the larger gem, grabbing at the hand that held Lapis's gem. Unfortunately, his attempt was ineffective, and Jasper simply picked him up and threw him a short distance away. He only watched as Jasper walked away. Once she was gone, Jamie stood up and quickly headed to Steven's house. The mailman might not have been able to get Lapis back, but he knew Steven would.


	2. Elegance

**A/N: Not too much Jamie/Lapis in this bit but there'll be more later for sure. This one might have a few parts. The song they sing is from "Hello, Dolly"**

* * *

"Come on, Pearl! Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"I don't know, Steven. I'm not much of an actress."

"You wouldn't need too much acting practice, Pearl," Lapis added, "You'd be perfect for this role," she said, pushing the script into the taller gem's hands.

"It's okay, Steven," Jamie said, chiming in, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." He then flipped through the script he held. "We have four roles filled, which is impressive as it is."

"So what's next, Jamie?" Connie asked. Jamie looked around and flipped through the script again, thinking over just what to do next. They had their roles down pretty well, and they knew the few songs that were theirs to sing. Although it never hurt to practice those songs a bit more. Suddenly, Jamie had an idea. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he searched for the right song. "Yes, New York," he started before finding the song, glancing at Steven to see if he'd join in. "It's really us."

Grinning, Steven joined right in when he realized what Jamie was trying to start. "Barnaby and Cornelius!"

Meanwhile, Connie and Lapis looked from the boys to each other, smiling and realizing what was going on. "All the guests of Mr. Hackl are feeling great and look spectacular!" they both sang, joining in and standing up from their own seats.

Jamie managed to find the song at that point and played it from approximately the point they were at. It wasn't perfect, but at least they had music to sing over. They all sang what they were supposed to after that, improvising some dance moves, Jamie dancing mostly with Lapis and Steven with Connie.

Pearl, on the other hand, spent her time reading over the script, and only stopped when she heard the music start up and looked up. She had to admit, they looked like they were having fun. It wouldn't be too bad joining in, she thought. Just for a few practices to see if she'd like it. If not, she was sure the others would understand if she didn't want to continue.

By the time she came to her decision, the others were laughing as the music played out the ending. Pearl stood up and approached them, stopping at the bottom of the stage. "You know, I do have a knack for singing and dancing. What role did you have in mind for me?"

The four on the stage grinned as Jamie held his hand out for Pearl's script. She handed it over and he highlighted a few of Dolly's lines.


End file.
